Zackary Fair
by StuckOnReplay
Summary: Ever wonder how Zack’s childhood will be like if he was taken in by Cloud and Tifa along with Denzel and Marlene? See how Zack grow in Cloud and Tifa’s care and how they cope with the well-known to all police, troublemaking kid. ZackxEveryone friendship
1. Troublemaker, Zackary Fair

Summary: Ever wonder how Zack's childhood will be like if he was taken in by Cloud and Tifa along with Denzel and Marlene? See how Zack grow in Cloud and Tifa's care and how they cope with the well-known to all police, troublemaking kid.

_A/N: This does not take place in Crisis core, advent children etc._

_Most of the characters are from Final Fantasy VII._

_This story is purely made up from my imagination._

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy characters.

_Italics_ _are for thoughts_

**Bold and underline is used for emphasizing on certain phrases and words.**

**

* * *

**"Fighting, under-age smoking, drinking and the list goes on and on. Aren't you a little genius, Zackary? 83 police reports in a month." Officer Hewley, better known as Angeal, stated with a slight humor in his voice.

Zack winced. _'Crap. Cloud and Tifa is gonna have my ass for this.'_

"Well, what else do you have to say? Any excuses as to why you were at Street 23 and brought down to your 2nd home in **your school uniform**? Even after I told you how dangerous it is to go to Street 23?" Angeal went on after seeing that Zack wasn't going to answer him anytime soon.

"If I tell you the truth, can you promise not to call Cloud and Tifa?" Angeal had a smirk at the corner of his mouth, obviously looking a bit amused that the boy actually tried to negotiate with a police.

"No can do, puppy. As much as I would not like you to face the wrath of them, I don't have much of a choice. Don't try giving me the puppy look; I learnt how to defend myself against it. The truth, Zack." Zack pouted adorably at the nickname before sighing.

"Fine fine, I'll tell you. I was there for a very good reason," Angeal snorted and Zack glared at him before continuing, "Someone told me to pass a package to one of the guy your friends brought in. Don't ask me who that guy was, because he hid his face pretty well. I'm saying the truth."

'_Half of the truth.' _Zack added softly in his mind.

Angeal chuckled softly, if the puppy wants to play, he will play along with him.

"So you're saying that a person gave you a package to give to one of the secret society member? You did it just because he asked you to? Zack, I want to know the other half of the truth."

'_Well shit. Angeal knows me too well. Since it had been confiscated by them, either way, I'm dead. And of all officers, I have to get Angeal.'_

"Alright, here's the other half of the truth. You guessed it; they made an offer to me." Zack looked at Angeal expecting a reaction; Angeal only smirked and nod his head as if pressing him to say some more.

"That's it." Zack leaned back to his chair as if feeling tired after all he had said.

As if on cue, another officer knocked on the door and passed Angeal all the confiscated items.

'_Didn't know that the cops have such a nice timing. May I die in peace.'_ Zack prayed silently.

"Well, let the stuff do the talking since you don't want to." Zack swore that Angeal just want him to die a horrible death. What surprised Zack was that Angeal gave a wave of his hand silently ushering the other officer out.

The officer gave him a look before closing the door behind him.

Angeal shuffled through the confiscated items, and took out a cigarette packet and a wallet from the tray and leaned forward, looking very serious.

"Zack, these are supposed to be yours right?" Angeal continued without waiting for his reply.

"Yes, supposed. If I'm not wrong, the offer for you to pass a package to one of the secret society member was money and a packet of cigarette. Knowing you, you probably won't do such a thing without any offers or rewards. And this brings on another question, haven't you quitted smoking?"

Zack paused for a moment, Angeal knows him well, he knows that, but he didn't know Angeal knows him **that** well, to the extent.

"I don't know what you're--"Zack tried to deny but Angeal interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"You don't have to lie. Behind the wall, there's nobody. So nobody is taking your statement down, it's only me and you. If you're wondering how it can actually happen, I said that I would take your statement down rather than somebody else to do it. They trust me too much to doubt me, puppy. Now, the question are, why did you accept the rewards? Is your family experiencing money problems? Haven't you quitted smoking? If so, why did you accept it? Don't worry puppy, whatever is said in this room stays in this room." Angeal tapped the pen against the paper he wrote the statement in.

After a long silence, Angeal figured that Zack was thinking whether he should answer the questions or not.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer any of the questions? Keeping quiet doesn't help. If I were you, I would get over and done with it as soon as possible… knowing that Cloud and Tifa will be outside waiting for you soon." Angeal added shortly after.

Zack snapped his head back to Angeal's direction and looked shock. Angeal could have laughed at his expression then, but right now, wasn't the time.

There was another knock on the door once again, the same officer who left just now, opened the door slightly ajar and told Angeal that Zack's guardians, Cloud and Tifa, were outside waiting for him. Zack looked shock and his eyes accidentally glance passed the paper which Angeal had written his statements in. Zack's eyesight was perfect and saw that Angeal had twisted his words a bit. Rather than saying that he got rewards for passing the package to the secret society member, Angeal wrote that the man who asked Zack to do it, roughen Zack up a bit and only after Zack agreed, than the man stopped and threw a packet of cigarette and money to him as rewards and Zack did not accept it. He was thinking of throwing it away but the cops caught him and that was how the packet of cigarette and money was in his possession.

Zack opened his mouth wanting to say something of gratitude to Angeal, but realized that Angeal had said that whatever said in this room stays in this room.

"Nice timing, I've just finished taking his statements. Kunsel, bring him out. Tell his guardians that he wasn't in any trouble alright? I still got some work to do." Zack stared opened mouth at Angeal, he swore that he saw Angeal smiled for a second before Zack could say anything else, Kunsel ushered him to the waiting area.

Zack was looking down all the way to the waiting area. When he looked up, he saw Cloud, Tifa, Denzel and Marlene waiting for him. They quickly rushed forward and before any of them could open their mouth to ask anything, Kunsel told them that Zack wasn't in any trouble and that he is free to go, but the confiscated items cannot be returned to him, Zack only nodded. Kunsel gave him a knowing smile and gave him a small wave before heading back to the other interrogation rooms.

Zack blinked. _'He knows?' _

Zack was pulled out from his thoughts when Tifa pulled hard on his ear and said, "You young man, is in a very deep trouble."

"So-Sorry Tifa. Ow!" Zack winced in pain. He turned to look at Cloud, Denzel and Marlene silently seeking for help, but all of them gave him a sympathetic look as if saying they can't do anything.

* * *

Please review.

I want to know whether I should continue this fanfic or not.

If some of you are wondering why the first chapter is about Angeal and Zack, it's because I need Angeal to fit in somewhere in the story and the beginning sounds perfect.


	2. Lending A Hand, Denzel

Side note: Tifa and Cloud are rich people. Some of you all may be wondering what they work as.

Tifa and Cloud are both working 2 jobs, police and doctor. It kind of fits well in the story, in the later chapters.

You may be wondering why Zack calls Cloud and Tifa by their names, he actually alternates it. Sometimes he calls them Dad and mom and sometimes he just call them by their names. Usually, depending on the situation. But they are related. Enjoy

* * *

"Were you injured?" Cloud asked as soon as they stepped through the house door.

"Nope." Zack replied almost immediately. _'I shouldn't let them worry so much about me anymore, I feel like a burden to them.'_

"Are you sure? You're looking kind of pale, and you're limping." After seeing how Zack was limping his way to his room doesn't back Zack's response up at all.

Once they reach the room which Denzel and Zack shares, Zack quickly took a sit on the bed, Cloud following him, did the same.

"Come on, _dad. _I'm fine. Tell you what, if I happened to find some injuries on me, I'll let you know."

Zack said sarcastically.

"Zack…" Zack knew that tone; it was the don't-try-to-get-your-way-out-of-this-by-giving-some-smart-ass-answers tone.

"Really, I'm fine. Didn't you and Tifa have to work over time today?" Zack changed the subject quickly, of course he already knew the answer to his question, but he felt the need to hear the reason coming out of Cloud's mouth instead, almost wanting himself to feel guiltier.

"We _had _to, until _we _got _a call_ from the _police station."_Cloudstressed on certain words to change the tense atmosphere, instead of seeing Zack laugh at his sarcasm, he saw Zack slumped his shoulders.

"Hey, pup, you alright? Maybe you really should rest." Cloud was feeling worried for Zack, this was the first time Zack ever show this response to him.

"I…I'm fine. I'll get change and turn in, today was one of a hectic day!" Zack tried to laugh; instead it became a small smile. Zack went to his closet and picked out his pajamas and started changing.

"Zac-" Cloud was cut off before he could even say his name.

"Cloud, Tifa's asking for you," Denzel had entered the room and turned to look where Cloud was staring at and turned back to him and continued, "I'll take care of Zack, don't worry."

Cloud stood up and took one last look at Zack's back before walking towards the door and told Denzel that if anything's wrong, just give him a holler.

Denzel just laughed and nodded his head, and closed the door behind him.

"Zack..." Denzel began; Zack was putting on his pajamas shirt and turned to look at Denzel.

"What, nii-chan?" Denzel sighed, Zack always used that word against him whenever he wants to get out of something, and it always made people feel that Zack was too cute and adorable to be scolded. _'Well he sure ain't getting out of this one.' _Denzel smirked.

"Come here." He motioned a hand over signaling him to come over.

Zack walked towards the bed Denzel was currently on and sat down.

"Yes?" Zack asked.

"Put your leg here." Denzel patted on his lap.

"What for? You're not going to do that…right?" Zack asked hesitantly, he could totally remember what happened the last time; he shivered just remembering about it

"No, I'm not going to tickle you. But I will if you don't put your leg up here right now." Denzel laughed; his half-baby brother was just so cute.

"Eh..? Fine…" Zack gave up, and put his leg onto Denzel's lap.

Denzel quickly feels around his foot, fingers prodding everywhere, Zack started to giggle.

"S-s-stop! I thought y-you s-said you weren't g-g-going to t-t-t-tickle me. Hahaha!" Zack was now struggling and laughing hysterically.

"I'm not. Sorry, just bear with it for awhile." Denzel laughed at his laughter but went back to what he was supposed to be doing, feeling around for injuries.

Finally Denzel stopped, not because there were no injuries found, it was because he found it hard to continue as it felt like he was torturing his baby brother.

"P-Please, no m-more." Zack was beginning to stutter between every one or two words.

"Sorry. I don't want to do it, but seeing how you don't like people to worry about you, plus you were limping just now, I just wanted to make sure you aren't suffering in pain." Denzel said almost apologetically.

Zack was feeling touched at Denzel's speech, Zack felt guiltier now. Denzel just care about me, I should just tell him where it hurts, I feel kind of bad just hiding it from someone who cares for me.

"I-I sprained my ankle, I think…" Zack stopped when he shifted his leg a bit before adding, "Or maybe, a little worst…?"

"Zack… Let me get the ointments and some bandages." Denzel placed Zack's leg gently on the bed with the pillow supporting his leg and hurried off to get the necessary items.

When Denzel came back, he saw Zack fumbling with his phone.

"Zack, what are you doing with my phone?" Denzel tried sounding furious, unfortunately it didn't work.

"Uh… playing?" Zack tried to sound innocent and stopped himself from laughing out loud.

"Zack!" Denzel warned.

"Who knew, aniki? You're such a ladies' man after all." Zack couldn't contain his laughter anymore, he laughed out loudly.

"Zack… I'll give you something to laugh about!" Denzel placed the items he had gotten aside on the table, and pounced on his brother.

He started squeezing his sides and tickling his armpits.

"N-n-no! S-s-stop! Hahahahaha! I-I'm s-s-sorry! I w-won't do i-it a-a-again! Hahahaha!" Zack was struggling beneath Denzel, Denzel was so strong that he pinned Zack's arms over his head and continued tickling him.

"You got the guts to do it; you have to have the guts to suffer for it!" Denzel ended at that, and relentlessly didn't let his baby brother up.

"S-S-SORRY!!" Zack shouted.

Denzel finally let him up, and allowed Zack to soften his laughter and finally he managed to reduce it to small giggles.

Denzel started applying the ointment on Zack's ankle, making Zack cried out in pain and surprise.

The bruise looked hideous, it had started to swell and his ankle looked like the bone was bulging out, that was how bad it was.

"How can you even walk in this state of your ankle? You're not going to be walking anymore tomorrow onwards, until I personally see it recovers, until then, you have to be in bed, or I'll carry you. Got it?" Denzel had that big-brother tone now, it's either obey or suffer, in this case, Zack preferred to obey.

"Yes, I got it. Aniki, can you don't let Cloud and Tifa to find out about this? I made them worry too much, I just don't want…to worry them anymore." Zack's eyes never left the ground at all.

Denzel looked at Zack, and smiled to himself. Finally, Zack had realized that he had worried so many people. _'If he wants to change, it's a good thing. Guess I should help him this time. But, only a little.'_

"Alright, but I still have to carry you everywhere you go, but I know for sure, Cloud and Tifa, even Marlene will ask what's wrong, when that happens, I can't help you. Got it?" Denzel looked at Zack.

Zack nodded, even though it's only a matter of time before they find out, he was glad that his brother was at least helping, at least a little.

Short. Can't think of anything else to write. Review please


End file.
